Tears of a Rose
by Tailsofcourage
Summary: Mizuiro...Find me.. Just what the hell is going on? T rated for cussing and ALMOST sexual themes. Might be rated M later. SonXAmy Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK!! **

**TailsofCourage is BACK FOR MORE! (Applause) XD**

This time, I made a dramatic story! Let's hope no-one laughs at it, because before I wrote one and people laughed and thought it was one of my humour stories. xD

Australian way of spelling some words - Colour, humour, etc.

American way - Color, humor, etc.

So don't be surprised if you think I spelt something wrong because "IT AIN'T THE RIGHT WAY!". I'm AUSTRALIAN! Alright! Let's go! 8D

P.S I know LOADS of people think I hate Sonic. It's not true, I don't like bashing Sonic. I have a plushie I bought from an Anime Fair! 8D And I ordered the Sonic the Hedgehog Movie by Adv Films on VHS of it got stuck in my crappy VCR 5 years ago. (;--;) LUCKY, it's from ADV films and NOT 4kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy ran through the streets, desperate and crying. It was 11pm. It was winter. You know, cold, snow, etc.

The street lights were on, and they could turn off any minute from where she was. But she was too far away from home to make it that back home with the street lights turning off any minute.

Amy was dressed in a red scarf with darker red stripes, making a pattern. Her hair grew just under her shoulders in the past 10 months. She was wearing a pair of jeans with the cut-off top of her dress.

"Sonikku, did you send these notes?"

**--**

_(ZOMG, flashback. xD)_

_Amy Rose, the perky, pink hedgehog was at the park all alone, walking amongst the Daffodils and Roses and Tulips. It reminded her of that day when she thought Sonic wasn't going to come back. She didn't know what to do, so she had to wait from her reply from her heart. "Wait for him, he'll be back..." She decided to do just that._

_When he finally came back, she ran and followed him. No matter what. Coincidentally, he was at her house. (SUSPICIOUS...) _

_When she caught up to him, she was out of breath. "Hey." He replied to her when she caught up. "BAKA!" She replied to his cocky tone like nothing ever happened. The (now) blue blur froze at her scary reaction. (xD she's a scary thing.)_

_She spoke of her feelings when she thought he'd never come back, and by half-way, she started bawling her eyes out in tears telling him to love her. "Please Sonikku! Just say you love me!" She cried. Now her face was tear-stained. He listened to the whole thing, smiling at how strong her feelings were. _

_The blue hedgehog took out a rose, and told her something.. It became all silent and all you could here is her crying and hugging him to death. He smiled, knowing that she'll never remember this. (He was muted at when he was going to say something in the Japanese version. So don't ask about what he said.)_

_That was so long ago to her._

_She spotted a rose that looked like the one from the day and sighed._

_"Sonic, do you love me?" _

_**--**_

You see, she saw a note at her front porch that said "Mizuiro..." and at the back it said, "Find me.."

"Mizuiro...Water...Blue..." She stopped in running and realized what it meant. Wide-eyed, she wiped the tears and she whispered..."Sonikku..."

She heard someone laughing. Actually, kinda chuckling. She turned around and saw a blue hedgehog. "I guess you found me..."

She was about to hug him when she realised... This isn't Sonikku. It wasn't even someone she knew! "...But I'm not Sonikku, now am I?" His eyes were hungry. Full of hunger and evil.

Amy backed off, and tried to run. But he caught up quickly and grabbed her wrists. "Who are you?" She asked, with fear in her voice.

He laughed and replied, "Obviously, not the note writer...Amy." She gasped and tried to get away, but he was too strong. Suddenly, the streetlights turned off. The blue hedgehog looked at her and gave her the most evil, lustful smile she could possibly imagine. "hehe...looks like no-one can see us anymore. Perfect." He slammed her onto the wooden fence next to them, held her wrist above her and started to kiss her face and then her neck.

Amy didn't want this to happen. She couldn't let this happen. But she couldn't do anything about it. He's too strong, so she couldn't grab her Piko Piko hammer. All she could do...was wait.

"_Someone, PLEASE come outside and help me...Please..."_

_"_You like this, don't you?" The hedgehog said with a big grin. She shook her head and cried, "No, I don't! Please stop..." Tears were starting to come out, and the hedgehog saw the tears. He had a suprised, yet sad look after he saw the tears. Amy looked into his eyes and saw lonely eyes. That hedgehog...was lonely. He had the voice of loneliness, looked hurt and beaten up, but he wasn't okay at all. "Are you...okay?"

He looked at her and thought, "_Why am I attacking her anyway? I'm not associated with her! I don't even know her..." _But his dark side came back. "no, no, NO! SHUT UP, BITCH!" and slapped her on the face.

She cried from the pain. She looked him in the eyes with warm tears, spreading across her face. "Please stop!"

He looked at her in pain. Why was he hurting her? Why is he this way? He sighed after thinking and said, "Go."

"What?"

"GO! Before I change my mind." He dropped her on the ground, and walked off.

"But...You n-need h-h-help..."

He turned around, with a worried, scared and a deadly face and yelled, "LOOK! DO YOU WANT TO GET RAPED BY ME?"

She gasped, stood up and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't look back. The first thing she could do, was go to someone's house because she was nowhere NEAR her house. She had to find the closest house. Then she realised...The closest house that was near, was Sonic and Tails's house. But...why did that guy just suddenly drop her and tell her to go, even though he was hurt and beaten up and was...about to do...terrible stuff to her...and how DID he know her name?

One question was on her mind...Just what the hell was going on?

--

So, whatcha think? I sorta didn't want to type cussing words but meh.

Amy: Why did you make me get almost RAPED?

Me: umm...apart of..um...the story?

Sonic: You know, making her almost raped was kinda dumb. I couldn't even do anything about it!

Me: YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Sonic & Amy: But that was unfa--

Me: I AM ABOVE THE LAW!

both: ...

Me: Okay! Next chappy, coming up soon! Stay tuned! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, a NEW CHAPTER! ...woo.**

...ANYWAY! It's Show time!

--

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Great. WHY is there a knock on the door? at...11:12PM? ...Okay... Better not wake Tails up.

"Sonic! GET UP! Someone is at the door!"

Too late. Now Tails will be very pissed off in the morning. Perfect.

Hesistantly, I got to the door and...Wait. Why am I narrating my life? ...Oh well.

I opened the door to see...a very panicky Amy? WOAH. She looks hot with ripped up clothes. NEVERMIND THAT. God I sounded pervertish.

"...Sonic... Why didn't you help me?" What? WOAH, she's hugging me. She's crying. Sobbing actually. Oh great.

Wow, she feels warm. It's...nice. I held her in my chest to comfort her. "Come on. let's go inside." I said, comforting her. I looked in her eyes. She looks like she's calming down.

Then I realised, IT'S FREAKING COLD! This is what you get at...11:20PM. Great...I might aswell let her come in.

--

(Normal P.O.V)

Sonic let her come in the house. He held her in his arms until she calmed down. Then, he had to ask her what was wrong until... "...Amy?" She was asleep in his arms.

It looked kinda cute in a way. The blue blur blushed a bit while walking to the couch to lie down with Amy in his arms before falling asleep himself.

Tails was watching them from the hallway. He will never let this down.

--

(Tails's P.O.V)

I smiled evilly. I'm not letting this down when Sonic wakes up.

--

Noon, The next day.

(Amy's P.O.V)

God...What time is it? ...12. NOON!? wait. Why am I at Sonic and Tails house? IN SONIC'S ARMS? Oh yeah. Now I remember. I was almost...I don't want to say it.

Then I ran to Sonic and Tails's house all panicky, cried and then I think...Fell asleep. In his arms. My hero, is holding me and cuddling me...Oh my god, he looks cute.

"Wake up, love birds!" AHH! Tails is in my face. All giddy too. What's he smiling about?

...I get it now! ...OH CRAP! He saw!

--

(Tails's P.O.V)

YES. Amy is shocked. (evil look) I am so blackmailing Sonic. But...They look cute though.

"So...What do you want for lunch?" I asked, very happy about Amy's reaction. She looked so surprised. Sonic's still asleep though... meh.

"If I were you Amy, I'd recommend you don't wake him." Now she looks happy. I was about to walk away when Amy asked, "Um...Do you have turkey and ham?"

"Sure. I'll make Turkey and ham sandwiches. 'kay?" She nodded. I turned around and walked to the kitchen.

--

(Normal P.O.V)

Sonic woke up with a smile on his face. He yawned and he saw Amy smiling at him from the chair. So did Tails.

"Are you gonna eat Sonic?" Tails replied to his sleepy face. "huh?" A sandwich was on the table in front of him. He smiled and ate it. Then the question came in his head from yesterday. He frowned a bit before trying to say it.

"...Amy?" He asked.

"...Yeah?"

"Um...Why were so panicky when you came over?" When he asked this, he saw a frown on her face. She sighed and then replied, "This question isn't going to be avoided, is it?"

Sonic shook his head. The two-tailed fox looked confused and then realised what he just meant.

Amy sighed after an awkward silence and finally replied, "Well... There were notes saying 'Mizuiro' and I thought they were from you so I ran to find you because it said "Find me." Then this guy..." Tears were building up from her eyes and Tails and Sonic both saw this. "You don't have to say it if your not ready." Sonic said, worried.

But Tails and Sonic knew it was something bad. They just knew it.

--

**How'd you like it? Review please! :D**

**Shadow: That chapter sucked.**

**SHUT UP! I'm working on it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tailsofcourage**

**Shadow: I think this Chapter will suck just as bad. **

**SHUT...UP! (turns him into a chicken) I promise it will be better! I'll edit the 2nd chapter when the download bar restarts. God. **

**Shadow: ...I hate you.**

**YOUR NOT IN THE STORY!! ...Maybe. (evil look)**

**Shadow:...What?**

--

The wind blew in through the wind as it was night-time. Many people were asleep by now. Well...except Amy. She was in the Guest room, trying to sleep. Sighing, she quit after 30 minutes and walked to the window. She just stared at the sparkling stars in the sky, but then heard a noise. Someone was watching her, smirking actually. Curiously, she looked around the trees and bushes on the ground and saw _him._ The rapist was outside, watching her. But a dark aura was surrounding him. Something was up, and she wasn't going to let it get to her. But then she realised..._He's going to get me. _She gasped and shut the blinds.

Amy ran into the bed and cried. He came back. There's no way she can escape what could happen if he broke in the house.

--

The blue blur woke up at 11pm, he couldn't sleep at all. Something was bothering him, telling him to go protect Amy. He didn't know why, but he obeyed anyway. Sonic walked to the guest room door. He could hear...crying.

"Amy..?" He asked as he opened the door. It made a loud creaking sound. He saw Amy jump with surprise before wiping her tears away. "Oh...Hi Sonic." She replied with a tear stained face. Something was definately bothering her. He walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Now he could tell that was a lie. So, to make her tell the truth he had to do something drastic. Hug her. Sighing, he knew he had to do this. _The tables have turned I guess..._

"...Sonic? What are yo--" She couldn't finish the sentence before she felt a hug. She turned her head to see him cuddling her like a teddy bear. All she could do now (since she was tearing up anyway) was cry in his arms.

"It's alright. Cry all you want. Nothing is going to stop you." His voice, sounded so soft and gentle. The Rose-coloured hedgehog cried in his chest. That's all she could do.

A good long cry later, Amy stopped and just hugged him. "...Sonic?" Almost asleep, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to know why I cried?"

"Okay." He replied, ready for the truth.

"I explained the note bit so I'm just going to go to the point. I was _almost_...raped." She exclaimed, almost in tears again. This boiled up Sonic's anger. Someone DARED to hurt Amy like that. But, all he could do was listen while she explained what happened.

"...and in the middle of it, he suddenly stopped and looked worried about me. But then he came back to his bad side..."

--

_"no, no, NO! SHUT UP, BITCH!" and slapped her on the face._

_She cried from the pain. She looked him in the eyes with warm tears, spreading across her face. "Please stop!"_

--

"Then he stopped and just let me go...Then I told him he needed help..."

--

_"Go."_

_"What?" _

_"GO! Before I change my mind." He dropped her on the ground, and walked off._

_"But...You n-need h-h-help..."_

_He turned around, with a worried, scared and a deadly face and yelled, "LOOK! DO YOU WANT TO GET RAPED BY ME?"_

--

"And then I just ran. And the reason why I was crying was because...because..." She exclaimed, with tears spreading across her face. Sonic looked REALLY pissed off, but he kept hugging her to calm her down. Amy KNEW Dark Super Sonic would come if he couldn't control his anger.

"...I looked out the window and...he was there." She said, now crying her eyes out. Sonic felt like he could snap someone's bones in half. Worried, he kept hugging her, and held her head in his chest. Suddenly, his quills and body went from blue to dark.

"...Sonic?"

His quills started sticking up like Super Sonic...

"Sonic, PLEASE DON'T!"

And like a flick of a switch, he fell asleep with Amy in his arms. His dark quills and body turned blue within seconds.

"...Sonic?" Amy looked up at him, he was out like a light and back to normal. She sighed, ''_Crisis aborted_.'' She thought.

But the thing she was wondering was, "_Is he still out there?" _Because this rapist is hiding something. And he needs help.

--

**OOH! DRAMA! xD (But when Sonic said "Cry all you want." Reminds me of Sonic and the mountain of handkercheifs.)**

**Tails: Woah. Pass the popcorn! **

**(Passes popcorn)**

**Tails: Thanks! (eats)**

**Cream: Is Mister. Sonic going to kiss her?**

**Secret. But, I can tell you and Tails what's going to happen! (whispers)**

**Cream and Tails: Uh huh...WOW...Really?...OH MY GOD!**

**DON'T TELL! **

**Cream and Tails: We promise! (Halo's above their heads.)**

**Good little Children! **


End file.
